gamecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X is a remake of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game of the same name that's released in 2011 by Capcom for iOS developed by Game Center. Gameplay In Mega Man X, the year is 21XX and you take control of Mega Man X, who must fight Commander Sigma. After the death of Dr. Light, X will have to save day by defeating Sigma! After meeting Zero when being caught by Vile's net in the highway in the intro stage, the Maverick Hunters are attacking other locations. In order First, you should pick Chill Penguin to get the Dash upgrades. Rabbits will give you no trouble and snowballers could be annoying. During the fight, hit Penguin when he's not sliding or shooting a Shotgun Ice. He'll also create a blizzard to blow you away. Next, you should pick Storm Eagle to get a subtank. You can only find four in the game and if you used one used, you won't get much energy, but there's a way to refill it. Next, find Dr. Light to get the Head upgrade. The Death Rogumer is having trouble, so you must defeat Storm Eagle. Shoot him in the air and dash to avoid his Storm Tornado. Next, you should pick Flame Mammoth and find another subtank. During the fight, shoot him from a distance with your Storm Tornado to avoid the fire and he'll make the conveyor belt go left or right. To stop the oil, you must have obtained Kuwanger's weapon. Next, choose Spark Mandrill and X will see a subtank, but X needs Boomerang Cutter. You fight Thunder Slimer and then shoot Mandrill with the ice weapon and avoid his Electric Spark. Next, choose Armored Armadillo and find a rare Bubble Bat. You ride on the platform and then fight Mole Borers. Stay away from Armadillo's Rolling Shield and remove his shield by electrocuting him, making him deshelled. You can find a subtank and you shouldn't die to get a secret weapon, HADOKEN! Next, choose Launch Octopus and destroy two anglerfish, a whale and two serpents. You meet piranha-like fish and push him off with his Rolling Shield. Next, choose Boomer Kuwanger's stage and it's a long way to the arena. Kuwanger is fast, combining the fights with Cut Man and Quick Man. Use Homing Torpedo to beat him. Next, choose Sting Chameleon's stage and fight a large robot to get a body part from Light. When battling, avoid his tongue and cut him off with Boomerang Cutter! Uh-oh! Sigma is going to get X! You'll meet X and then fight Vile. Later, Zero will die if you didn't obtain a weapon from Dr. Light in Mammoth's stage, You rematch with Kuwanger and fight Bospider. In another stage, you rematch with Penguin and Eagle and fight Rangda Bangda. Sting his eyes and nose with Chameleon Sting! Later, you fight Mandrill, Chameleon, Armadillo, Mammoth and Octopus again. Later, you fight a robot called D-Rex so electrocute him to destroy him. Now, you fight Velgaurder first and Sigma will fight you. After that, use Rolling Shield to stop Sigma. Differences Unlike in the handheld versions, there's a save progress and you can't use passwords.